Family
by sammygirldeangirl
Summary: Nathan finally tells Lucas how he feel. Will Luke feel the same way
1. Chapter 1

Lucas is lying on his bed when Nathan walks in.

"Hey Luke"

"Hey Nathan, what's going on?"

"Nothing can I talk to you?"

"Sure"

"Um I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to say it."

"Ok"

"Lately I've been having these feeling for-"

"For what"

"You"

"What?"

"I have strong feeling for you Luke. I have since we first met."

"But were-"

"I know were brothers and nothing can happen but-"

"But what, Nate?"

"I love you Lucas. I've always been in love with you."

"I don't know what to say."

"What?"

"Dude you just told me you loved me."

"I'm sorry"

"Nate"

"I'll go forget I said anything alright."

"Nathan!" Nathan ignores him and keeps walking. The next day Lucas goes to Nate's room. Walking in Nathan is looking at the ceiling. "Hey Nate"

Nathan sits up "Lucas hey"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah"

Lucas sits on the bed and looks back at him. "Nate"

"I'm sorry about last night."

"It's ok look I want you to know that you're not alone in this."

"What do you mean?"

"Come here" Nathan moves to the edge of the bed and sits next to Luke. "I mean I've have strong feelings for you too."

"What?"

"I love you too Nathan." Lucas takes Nathan's hand in his. "I really truly love you. I was just scared that I'd lose you if I said anything."

"Same here but were brothers Luke, we can't"

"Say's who this is our business. Were both adults and can date anyone we want to and I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too"

Lucas leans over and kisses Nathan passionally. Lucas hand slides under Nathan's shirt feeling all over his chest. "You know Nate, I've always found you incredibly sexy and your eyes."

"What about them"

"There the most gorgeous things I've ever seen, you're so beautiful." Nathan blushes "Are you blushing"

"Maybe"

Lucas rubs the side of Nathan's face and notices that Nathan was crying. "Why are you crying Nathan?"

"I just can't believe this is really happening."

"Well it is but Nate we can't-"

"I know I won't say anything."

"When the time is right we will ok"

"Alright"

They kiss and make love all night long.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas and Nathan have been together now for almost a year now. One day Nathan finds out he's pregnant. He's laying on his bed when Lucas comes in.

"Nate"

Nathan looks over at Lucas and smiles "Hey what are you doing here?"

"What I can't come see my boyfriend."

"I didn't say that" Lucas sits next to Nathan and they kiss. "What is it?"

"I need to tell you something."

"It sounds bad"

"Well to dad it's gross and we're going to burn in hell."

"Did you tell him about us?"

"I had too I'm sorry"

"It's ok"

Nathan looks down "Yesterday I found out I was pregnant"

"What?"

"Pregnant Luke you're going to be a dad."

Lucas jumps up "Oh my god are you serious. I'm going to be a dad this is great."

"You're glad about this"

"What you're not"

"No I am I just thought you wouldn't feel the same way."

Lucas hugs Nathan a little too tight and he flinches causing Luke to pull back. "What is it?"

"My back"

"Let me see"

"No"

"Nate"

"Stop"

"Why?"

Then they hear Dan downstairs. "Nathan get your ass down here!"

Lucas looks at Nathan. "Did he do this to you?"

"Luke" Lucas runs down stairs and starts attacks Dan. Nathan runs over to him and tries to pull him off. "Lucas stop please" Lucas looks up at Nathan "It's ok lets just go please. He can't hurt me anymore."

They pack up all of their stuff and decides to move in the beach house. Lucas was sitting on the bed when Nathan comes in with his shirt off. Lucas sees purple and black bruses all over his chest.

Lucas gets up and walks over to Nathan and slowly wraps his arms around his waist resting his chin on his shoulder "Since when"

"Almost three weeks ago"

"What, why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm sorry I was scared he would hurt you."

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault."

Nathan turns around and buts both of his hands on Lucas face. "No it's not"

"You must hate me"

"Look at me Luke it was nobody's fault"

"I did this to you"

"No you didn't do anything but give me a miracle and I love you so much"

"I love you too, come here" Lucas hugs Nathan. "I swear he'll never hurt you again, I promise."

Two months later

Nathan was brushing his teeth when Lucas walks up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. "Morning"

"Morning"

"How are you feeling?"

"Good she finally let me sleep"

"That's good hey you've been cooped in here all day do you want to go out."

"Yeah lets go" They kiss and spend the rest of the day together.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nathan is three months pregnant now.**

Early one morning Nathan was standing outside on the balcony, looking at the sun rise when a pair of strong arms came around his waist, resting on his belly.

Nathan smiles "Morning"

Lucas kisses Nathan on the neck "What are you doing out here?"

"Just watching the sun rise, it's beautiful"

"Well I know someone else that's more beautiful that sunrise"

"Oh yeah and what's that"

"Me" Nathan chuckles "No I'm kidding"

"You sure"

"Yeah it's really you"

Nathan turns in Lucas's arms and kisses him "Thank you"

"You're welcome, now come on. It's early and it's windy out here."

"So"

"So, you don't have on clothes baby you could get sick."

"Good thing I have you to take of me"

Lucas smiles "Come on you need your rest"

"Fine I'll go back in but can we watch the sunrise first"

"Ok, hold on" Lucas goes in the house and grabs a blanket and a chair. "Here cover up"

Lucas turns to leave "Wait Nate"

"Yeah"

"Aren't you going to watch it with me?"

"Do you want me to?" Nathan nods "Ok I'll watch"

Nathan gives Lucas the blanket and wraps it around himself. He sits in the chair and pulls Nathan down on top of him, covering them both. After the sun rose they headed in the house and went back to sleep.

Lucas woke up hours later. He looked over to see that Nathan was still sleep. He moved down the bed until he was eye level with Nathan's belly. He started rubbing his belly up and down. He was so caught in the baby he didn't notice Nathan's hand join his. He looks up and sees him rubbing his eyes and smiles. "Hey"

Nathan looks down "Are you in love with my belly?"

"Deeply in love"

Nathan smiles "Can you let me up I have to pee"

"Oh sorry" Lucas gets up

Nathan goes to the bathroom.

Lucas went downstairs and was about to start breakfast when there was a knock at the door. He answers it. Opening the door he's greeted by Haley, Brooke and Peyton with bags. "Hey guys what are you doing here?"

Brooke comes in first "What we can't come our two favorite people."

Lucas smiles "I didn't say that I just wasn't expecting you guys. Why didn't you call?"

Haley sets her bags on the table. "We wanted to surprise you" She looks around "Where's mommy?"

Lucas chuckles "In the bathroom" Lucas looks in one the bags "What's all this stuff?"

Peyton takes the bag from him "It's for the baby and you can't see until mommy gets here."

Nathan walks in the living room "If you call me mom one more time I'm going to scratch your eyes out." All three girls run over to Nathan screaming making Nathan covers his ears "Whoa stop screaming"

Lucas picks up another bag "Ok he's here not can I see"

Brooke picks up some bags and sits on the couch. "Ok fine come on"

They all sat on the couch and started going through the bags. After putting up and setting stuff in the nursery the girls leave. Later that night after dinner Lucas was sitting in a chair in the middle of the nursery room staring into space when Nathan comes in.

"Lucas" He doesn't answer so he goes and stands in front of him. "Luke" Nothing "Hello" He kneels down. "Lucas!"

Lucas looks down "Huh oh sorry Nathan I didn't hear you."

"What is it?"

"Nothing"

"Come on Luke"

Lucas looks down "I'm scared"

"The baby" Lucas nods "It's normal Luke, everybody gets scared when they find out there having their first baby"

"You don't seem scared, in fact you look excited"

"I am excited but I'm scared too. I mean I'm the one have the baby. It's ok to be scared, you're not alone in this"

"But I'm suppose to be strong for you."

"We can be strong together"

Lucas smiles and leans down and kisses Nathan "Thank you"

"You're welcome, now help me up my leg hurt"

"Ok" Lucas helps Nathan up "Now come on we should get some sleep"

"Alright" They leave the nursery and go to their room where they fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Five months**

Lucas was finishing up the nursery room when he heard the door bell rang. After checking on Nathan he answered the door. He froze when he saw his dad. "Dad what are you doing here."

"What I can't come visit my boys. May I come in?"

"No you can get the hell out of here before I call the cops"

"Come on Lucas I'm sorry for all the stuff I put you through."

"This has got nothing to do with me you bastard. You put your hands on him, your own son and you think I'm going to let you any where near him."

"I'm going to be a grandfather"

"No you're not Keith the grandfather."

"He's not your father"

"He was more of a father to me then you ever were and you killed him."

"Lucas"

"Get off my property Dan and if I catch you here again I'll kill you."

"Lucas"

Lucas turned and saw Nathan he goes over to him. "Nathan what are you doing up?"

"I heard you yelling and now I know why"

Dan tries to walk in but Lucas stops him again "Nathan I'm so sorry for what I did. You boys mean the world to me and I'm sorry"

"Just go" Lucas barks "Get out of my house!"

Dan steps back "Ok" Dan leaves

Lucas stands at the door until he saw Dan pull out the drive way. He closed the door and pressed his head against it.

Nathan walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Shhhhh it's ok"

"I'm sorry"

Nathan turns Lucas around "Don't I love you"

"I love you too"

"Now come back to bed with me, please"

Lucas smiles "Ok" After a quick kiss they headed back upstairs where Nathan fell asleep. Lucas stayed awake. He wasn't going to let Dan take away his family. He was going to make sure of that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Two weeks later** Nathan was home alone. Lucas was at the store buying food for Nathan's cravings. He was on the couch watching TV when there was a knock at the door. He slowly got up and looked in the peep hole and saw Dan. He froze. He backed away from the door a picked up the phone. He went upstairs and called Lucas.

"Hey Nate I'm on my way back now. I'll be there in a minute."

"Lucas he's back."

"What who?"

"Dan"

"Nathan don't open the door."

"I didn't I'm in the nursery. I can see him Luke he won't leave."

"I'm right around the corner ok."

"Ok"

**A couple minutes later** Lucas pulled up beside Dan's car. He grabs a gun that he just bought and went up to the door. He saw Dan. "I thought I told you to stay away from us."

Dan turned to Lucas "Lucas please just hear me out."

"No I don't trust you and if you don't leave now I'll kill you."

"What?"

Lucas pointed the gun at Dan. "I'm not going to let you take away my family Dan and I won't hesitate to pull the trigger."

Nathan looks back out the window and saw Lucas's car. He got up and went back downstairs. Pausing at the window he peered out and saw Lucas with a gun. He quickly opened the door. "Lucas!"

Lucas looked over at Nathan "Nathan go back in the house."

Nathan ignored him and walked over to him. "Lucas what the hell are you doing?"

"Protecting my family"

"This isn't the way Luke" Nathan put his hand on Lucas's hand. "Put it down"

Dan started to walk forward "Lucas"

Nathan turned to him "Just get the hell out of here Dan."

Dan paused for a moment then slowly walked away.

Lucas kept the gun pointed at him until he disappeared in his car. He slowly put the gun down and looked at Nathan. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah but what the hell were you thinking and where did you get this."

"I bought it today."

"Why?"

"Because I knew he would be back."

"And what were you going to kill him."

"If I had to."

Nathan's face softens and he rubbed the side of Luke's face. "Are you ok?"

Lucas smiles "Yeah" He leaned down and kissed Nathan softly. "I'm sorry I just don't want anything to happen to you. I don't know what I'd do if anything were to happen to you."

"I know" Nathan held out his hand. "Give me the gun Luke." Lucas gives Nathan the gun. "Come on"

"Wait I have to get the stuff out the car. Stay right here ok."

"Ok"

Lucas gets the stuff out the car and they head inside. A little while later Lucas was watching Nathan gouge down pickles, mixed with syrup and dipped in peanut nut butter and he was happy and disgusted at the same time. His mind kept going back to Dan and the thought of losing him or their unborn baby scared him but he wasn't going to let it show.


	6. Chapter 6

While Lucas was at work the next day Nathan decided to go see Dan. He didn't like to keep things from Lucas but he really wanted to believe that Dan had changed. Deep down he knew his dad would never change but a small part of him had hope that he would. He pulled up in Dan's driveway and got out. He paused at the door and thought about calling Lucas but changed his mind. He then rang the door bell.

Dan answered a few seconds later. "Nathan"

Nathan smiled "Hi Dan"

"What are you doing here and where's Lucas?"

"He's at work and he doesn't know I'm here."

"Oh well do you want to come in"

Nathan hesitated "Um"

"Or we can stay out here if you want."

"No that's ok" Nathan walks pass Dan into his house.

Once Nathan was inside he looked around before he closed the door.

Once inside Nathan sat on the couch. "I see you haven't changed anything."

"Yeah well I didn't have any ideas. So how've you been?"

"Good"

"Do you know what you're having?"

"A girl"

"Wow that's great."

Nathan smiled "How've you been Dan?"

"Would you stop calling me Dan? I'm you dad Nathaniel and you will call me that!"

Nathan started to get scared at the tone Dan was using. "I'm sorry Dad."

Dan sighs "I'm glad you're here."

"Why?"

"So I can tell you to your face how this will ruin your life."

"What"

"What you're doing son it's wrong."

"Dad I love him."

"He's your brother don't you know how disgusting that is. You're both going to hell and so is that devil you have inside you."

"Um I should probably go." Nathan gets up.

"Sit down if you can't see what a mistake this is I'm going to fix it for you." Dan goes into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

Dan comes back out with a knife. "That baby is going to die and I'm going to make sure of that."

Nathan tried to get pass Dan but he couldn't so he went upstairs and into his old room. After shutting the door and locking it behind him. He called Lucas.

"Hey Nate"

"Lucas I'm so sorry."

"Why?"

"Don't hate me."

"Nathan what happened?"

"I'm at Dad's house."

"What why would you go over there."

"I'm sorry I really thought he changed."

"What's wrong?"

"He has a knife."

"What?"

"Lucas I'm scared."

"Don't worry ok I'm on my way. Just keep talking to me."

"I can't"

"Why?"

"Dad..."

The next thing he knew there was a dial tone.

**TBC... **


	7. Chapter 7

Dan took the phone from Nathan and threw it against the wall.

Nathan was really scared no. "Dad please."

"How can you want this lifestyle Nate? You're my son, my blood. I can't live with myself if I let that thing be brought into this world."

"It's my child dad and I won't kill it. I want this baby, why don't you."

"Why can't you just get rid of it and marry a nice girl. You're a good looking kid I'm sure you won't have a problem finding one."

"I don't want anyone else dad. Why can't you see that I love him?"

"Don't say that."

"I don't want anyone else. I love Lucas dad and he loves me."

"No!" Dan placed the gun at the bottom of Nathan's stomach. "This baby will not leave this house alive."

Lucas pulled up in Dan's driveway. He pulled his gun out and went inside. He didn't see anyone out side so he went upstairs. He walked into Nathan's room and saw Nate on the floor. Dan standing over him with a knife at his stomach. He pointed the gun at him. "Dan"

Dan stopped and turned toward Lucas. "Lucas"

"Get away from him."

Dan slowly walked away from Nathan. "Don't do anything stupid son."

"Shut up I thought I made it very clear that I'd kill you if you put your hands on him."

Nathan gets up. "Lucas"

Lucas slowly walked over to Nathan. When he put the gun down Dan kicked it away and pulled him up by the neck. He then grabbed the knife and stuck it Lucas stomach.

Nathan watched in horror as Lucas body fell to the ground. He quickly grabbed the gun and shot Dan in the chest. He then heard sirens coming from outside. He kept the gun pointed at Dan as he made his way toward Lucas. He grabbed a shirt and put it on the wound. He heard footsteps coming upstairs and then saw cops flood the room.

It was all happing so fast. The gun going off, Lucas being carried out the room on a stretcher, Dan being pronounced dead. His head was spinning as he sat in the hospital bed. They wouldn't let him see Lucas and they wouldn't tell him anything. So he couldn't do anything but wait.

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Haley, Peyton, and Brooke we all waiting with Nathan. Karen was waiting for news on Lucas. Everyone else was in the waiting** **room.**

Nathan was pacing back and forth. "What's taking them so long?"

Peyton grabbed his arm. "The doctor says you need to lie down."

"I don't care Peyton I just want to see him." Nathan stopped walking and sat on the bed.

Peyton sat next to him. "I know but as soon as Karen hears something she'll tell us ok."

Nathan nods and was about to lay back down when Karen walked in. He immediately jumped back up. "Is he going to be ok?"

She walked over to Nathan and hugged him. "Yes he's going to be fine." Nathan hugged her back as he cried. "Shhh everything's going to be ok."

Nathan pulled back. "Can I see him please?"

Karen smiles "Wait here I'm going to find your doctor and I'll be right back."

She, Peyton and Haley leave. Nathan sits back on the bed. "This is all my fault."

Brooke walks over to him. "No it's not"

"Yes it is he told me to stay away from him and I didn't."

"Nathan why did you go there anyway?"

"I thought he changed. I thought he really wanted to change. That he wanted to be apart of our lives. I didn't know he was going to try to kill me and almost kill Lucas. If I did I would have never left. Now Lucas is going to hate me."

"No he's not."

"Yes he is and he's probably going to leave me."

"Ok now you're being stupid."

"He hates me."

"No I don't"

Nathan looks up and sees Lucas. "Lucas"

Lucas smiles and looks at Brooke "Can you give us a minute."

"Sure" Brooke leaves

Lucas walks over to Nathan and slowly sits down next to him. "Hey"

Nathan kept his eyes on the ground. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm just going to be sore for awhile."

"I'm so sorry Lucas."

"What were you thinking Nate?"

"I don't know ok I thought he wanted to be apart of our lives. I didn't know he was going to try to kill us."

"Nathan"

"I'm so sorry Lucas please don't hate me."

Lucas takes Nathan's hand. "I don't hate you."

Nathan slowly looks up Lucas. "You don't"

"No I love you."

"But I almost got you killed."

"So"

"So you should hate me."

"Nathan it wasn't your fault. To tell you the truth I probably would have did the same thing if I were you. I guess I didn't because I hardly even know him but you've known him your whole life. I guess I still see Keith as my dad and after Dan...I just never could forgive him for killing him."

"I'm sorry Luke"

"I'm sorry too."

"I'm so glad you're going to be ok."

"Me too Doc says I got to stay here for a couple days but after that we can go home ok."

"Ok"

Lucas leans over and kisses Nathan on the lips. "I love you Nathan Scott."

"I love you too Luke."


	9. Chapter 9

A week later

Ever since the scare with Dan happened Lucas has been afraid to leave him alone. So wherever Lucas went Nathan was right behind him. They were currently at the store getting food for the house.

Nathan wanted to stay in the car but Lucas wouldn't let him. As they were walking down the aisle Nathan was getting looks from everyone. It was not every day that you'd see a pregnant man shopping for food. He looked away but could still feel eyes on him. "Lucas can we please go?"

"We got to get food for the house." Lucas said looking through the stuff on the stairs.

"Please Lucas people are staring at me like I'm some kind of freak." Nathan cried out.

Lucas turned to Nathan. "What are you talking about?"

Nathan looked down. "Look"

Nathan looked around and saw people looking at them. "What the hell are you people staring at?" he yelled. They looked away "I'm mean do you find something interesting over here!" The people started walking away.

"Lucas" Nathan grabbed his arm. "Let it go."

Lucas looked at Nathan. "Do you want me to walk back with you?"

Nathan smiled "No I'll be fine you just finish shopping okay."

Lucas gave Nathan the keys and watched him leave the store.

Ten minutes later Nathan saw Lucas coming back to the car. He watched him put the groceries in the trunk and get in the car. He looked over at him. "Lucas?"

Lucas looked down. "I'm sorry Nathan."

Nathan took his hand. "It's okay Lucas I'm okay."

Lucas looked over at him and nodded. "Okay let's go home."

Back at the house

Nathan was watching Lucas was put up the food. He looked down at his belly. "Why do you think they were staring at me?"

Lucas sighed "It's not every day that you see a pregnant man. They were just surprised."

"It made me feel like a freak." Nathan said looking down.

Lucas walked behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his head on Nathan's shoulder. "You're not a freak Nate you just special and you're having my baby."

Nathan smiled "Thanks Luke you could always make me feel better."

Lucas kissed him on the cheek. "I love you so such, both of you."

Nathan grabbed the back of his head. "I love you too." 


	10. Chapter 10

Seven months

Nathan was lying down on the bed rubbing his stomach. Lucas was still asleep next to him. He was now seven months old and worried because the baby hasn't moved yet and he feared that with all the stuff happened with Dan that something was wrong. "Lucas." He started to wake up Lucas.

Lucas groaned and turned to Lucas. "What is it?"

"I think something is wrong." Nathan said worriedly looking over at his brother.

Lucas sat up. "What are you talking about?"

The baby hasn't moved yet and I'm seven months along and I haven't felt it move. What if something's wrong?"

Lucas placed his hand on Nathan's belly. "Nothing's wrong Nate."

"But doesn't the baby usually start moving around four or five months." Nathan asked.

"Yeah but you're different Nate so your pregancey might be different but there's nothing wrong with that." Lucas sighed "Ok if it will make you feel better tomorrow we'll go to the hospital to get a doctors opinion."

Nathan nodded "Yeah okay."

"But for now just go back to sleep." Lucas said. "It's only five thirty in the morning."

Nathan settled back down on the bed. "I can't sleep when I'm so worried about the baby."

Lucas removed his hand from Nathan's belly. "Nathan believe me everything is going to be okay."

Nathan nodded and closed his eyes but still couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about the baby and if it was okay. When he heard his partner snoring he sat back up and placed both hands on his belly. "Hey baby it's you daddy, well your other daddy. Why don't you move huh? You got me scared over here because you won't move. Let me know if you're ok." Nathan started to cry as he felt every part of his stomach trying to feel some kind of movement. He closed his eyes and prayed that he would feel a small kick or flutter or anything. Finally giving up he put all his hope in the doctor visit tomorrow and fell asleep.

When he woke up Lucas was lying on his legs staring at his belly. His left hand roaming around Nathan's stomach. "What are you doing?

Lucas looked up at him and sighed. "You got me worried last night and I couldn't sleep. So, I've been lying here watching your stomach and waiting for something to happen."

Nathan ran his fingers through Lucas's short hair. "Like you said everything is going to be fine."

Luke sighed and was about to get up but he stopped and smiled. "I can't believe it."

Nathan sat up. "What is it?"

Lucas took Nathan's hand and placed it where his hand was. After a minute Nathan felt a light push at his hand. "Do you feel it?"

A huge smile was plastered on Nathan's face. "Yes, oh my god she's moving."

Lucas looked up "She."

Nathan nodded "Yeah she."

Lucas and Nathan stayed in bed all day watching Nathan's belly as it made waves and moved under their hands and for the first time in a real long tome they were one-hundred percent at ease.

A/N READ AND REVIEW

SaMmYgIrLdEaNgIrL ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Nine months

Lucas was going crazy getting everything ready for the new arrival. His baby girl was a few days away from being brought into this world and he couldn't wait. He was so happy and scared at the same time. He was so caught up in all the drama over the past few months that he forgot to start on the nursery. So here he was trying franticly to put everything together. It was one forty-five in the morning and Lucas was still trying to put the crib together. He's been in there all day while Nathan has been in their room asleep all day. Or Lucas thought he was. He was putting the pieces together when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Nate you're suppose to be on bed rest."

Nathan walked in front of Lucas. "Baby you've been in here all day."

Lucas turned back to the crib. "I can't sleep when you're so close to giving birth and I'm not even close to putting this thing together. Where will she sleep when she gets here?"

Nathan shrugged "Well think of something but I don't want you to overwork yourself here. Even if the crib doesn't get done we still have the bassinet that Brook gave us so she can sleep there."

"No!" Lucas shrieked "She still young and I don't want her sleeping in that thing I want her in her crib."

"Luke please." Nathan said.

Lucas sighed and turned back to Nathan. "Just give me ten minutes alright."

Nathan shook his head. "Either you come with me or I'm not going anywhere."

Lucas looked down. "Fine." He got up and wiped his hands off. "But I have to finish this."

Nathan nodded "I know but we still have a few more weeks to get everything ready."

"Yeah like a week and three days." Lucas sighed. "I just want everything to be perfect Nate."

"I know and it will be." He held out his hand. "But I don't want you to hurt yourself by working too hard."

Lucas took his hand and let himself be lead back to the bedroom and even though he didn't say it he was exhausted. He fell onto the bed and when Nathan laid down he wrapped his arm around his waist. "I love you Nathan."

Nathan smiled "I love you too now get some sleep."

The alarm clock went off two hours later. Nathan woke up and turned for Luke but was met with cold sheets. He sighed and slowly got up from the bed. Knowing he shouldn't be walking but couldn't help but be worried about Luke. He walked into the nursery and saw that the crib was up and the rest of the nursery was done. He left the nursery and went looking for his lover. He searched the whole house but stopped when he got to the living room and heard snoring. He walked over to the couch and saw Lucas asleep. He sighed and pulled the cover that was around his feet up to his chin. He leaned down and kissed Lucas on the cheek.

Lucas shifted, opened his eyes and saw Nathan looking down at him. "Good morning."

Nathan smiled "I told you to not to worry about it Luke."

Lucas looked away from him. "I'm sorry Nate I just couldn't help it. Don't be mad at me."

Nathan walked around the couch. "Scoot over." Lucas scooted over and Nathan sat next to him. "I don't hate you I'm just upset that you didn't listen to me and get some sleep."

"But I did get a few hours of sleep." Lucas said.

"I'm serious Luke not promise me you won't do this again." Nathan said.

Lucas nodded "I'm sorry and I promise you that I won't do it again. Now will you please go back to the bed? I don't want you to pass out or give birth on me okay."

Nathan groaned and got up. "Yeah, yeah I'm going." His hands fell onto his stomach and he let out a groan.

"What is it?" Lucas said going over to him.

Nathan shook his head. "Nothing I just had this sharp pain in my stomach. It's probably nothing so I'll just-" He stopped talking.

Lucas looked down at Nathan's sweats that were not wet. "Oh my god."

Nathan looked up at Lucas. "My water just broke."

TBC…..

A/N please leave a review on how you felt about this chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Nathan was starting to breathe faster and faster as the reality of his water breaking finally sat in. "Oh my god Lucas why are you just sitting there?"

Lucas jumped up "Sorry um wait here I'm going to go get the bag."

Nathan nodded and tried to stay calm but he couldn't. He started shaking so he sat down on the couch. "Lucas!" He yelled.

Lucas came back wearing shoes, carrying the bag over his shoulder and holding Nathan's shoes in the other hand. "I'm here Nate just hold on."

Nathan sat back, closed his eyes and let Lucas put on his shoes. Once he was done Nathan looked down at him. "Lucas?"

Lucas looked up. "Yeah?"

"I'm scared. What if I do something wrong?" Nathan asked with tears in his eyes.

Lucas got up. "Nothing is going to happen and I'll be right there to make sure that you're both okay."

Nathan nodded and closed his eyes as he was hit with another bit shot of pain. "Lucas!"

Lucas jumped back up and helped Nathan to stand. With the bag over his shoulder he assisted Nathan out to the car and helped him in the back seat. "Okay Nathan I'm going to be right here I just need for you to keep breathing for me. Can you do that?" Nathan nodded.

Ten minutes later

Nathan was resting in the hospital bed with Lucas right by his side holding his hand. Lucas ran his fingers through his lover's hair. "Just breathe." He kept telling him over and over again.

Nathan closed his eyes as he was hit with another stab of pain. This one was stronger than the other ones. "God just get her out of me!" He yelled.

Lucas stayed with him until Nathan finally gave birth to a 6-pound, 11 ounces and 24 inch long baby girl.

Three hours later

Lucas sat at the foot of Nathan's bed. He's spent a whole hour watching the baby sleep. Nathan had fallen asleep right after giving birth and Lucas couldn't blame him. He was tired himself even though he didn't do anything but be there for Nathan. He stared up at his brother and lover who seemed so peaceful and worriless. He was glad that it was over because he hated see Nathan like that. In pain and there was nothing he could do to make things better for him. He felt the bed move under him and smiled as Nathan began to open his eyes. "Hey Nate."

Nathan smiled "Hey Luke, how long was I out?"

Lucas got up and went to the head of the bed. "About three hours, you fell asleep right after she came out."

"Where is she, is she okay?" Nathan said starting to get up.

Lucas stopped. "Whoa she's fine the doctors had to get her cleaned up."

Nathan sat back down "So have you seen her?"

"Yeah and she was so beautiful." Lucas said taking Nathan's hand. "She is a healthy 6 pounds, 11 ounce 24 inch long angel and it's all because of you." He kissed Nathan on the head. "You did it Nathan; I told you that you could."

Nathan smiled "If it's possible, can I see her?"

"Of course you can I'm going to go talk to the nurse." Lucas headed for the door but stopped when it opened. The nurse came into the room carrying the baby in her arms. "Sorry, I knew that once Nathan was up he would want to see the baby."

The nurse passed the baby to Lucas and left the room. He turned and walked over to Nathan who was watching him closely. "Here she is?"

Nathan looked at the bundle of baby that Lucas carried in his arms. "What if she doesn't like me?"

"Don't be stupid." Lucas handed him the baby. "She's your daughter, our daughter,"

Nathan looked down at her and smiled. "Don't you think that we should name her?"

Lucas smiled and was about to answer but the door opened and in walked Haley, Brooke and Payton. Lucas smiled "Hey guys."

Brooke walked up to Lucas and hit him on the back of the head. "Why didn't you call me when his water broke? I wanted to be with him when he gave birth."

Lucas smiled "I'm sorry but it all happened so fast and I just wanted him to be okay."

Brooke walked around them and over to Nathan who was holding the baby. "Oh my god she is so small." She looked at Lucas then Nathan and then the baby. "She looks like Lucas but has Nathan's eyes."

Nathan smiled "She's perfect."

"Can I hold her?" Brooke asked holding out her hands. Nathan passed her over. "Did you guys give her a name yet?"

Lucas shook his head "No, but I was thinking about Sophia Michael James Scott."

Nathan looked over at him. "When did you come up with that?"

Lucas shrugged "It just popped into my head. Do you like it?"

Nathan took Lucas hand "I love it and I love you."

"Awe" Haley said making a sad face. "You two are so perfect together it's beautiful."

Lucas chuckled "So what took you guys so long to get here I called you almost two horus ago?"

"We bought some stuff on the way here." Payton said walking over to Haley and the baby. She smiled down at her. "She really is beautiful."

Nathan looked down at her in Haley's arms. "Yeah she is?"

A/N REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.


End file.
